


Believer

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: What was the meaning of life if it's nothing but a schedule like machines? Wake up in the morning, go to school, come home, sleep and repeat. Surely there's a way to escape that life, although you might need to believe something impossible for that.





	Believer

_Feel free to imagine any class except Mad Paradox LOL_

_Although my imagination worked like this:  
_

_Elesis - Bloody Queen_

_Ain - Bluhen_

_Lu/Ciel - Innocent (Ciel wasn't here tho)_

_Add - Mad Paradox_

* * *

What was the meaning of life if it's nothing but a schedule like machines? Wake up in the morning, go to school, come home, sleep and repeat. Hang out with friends might be a good thing to do—If they were not one of those people who tried to be cool by smoking or bullying.

That boring life was Elesis' life, a red haired girl who didn't manage to finish her school. Since her father died in an accident, her family got economic problem. She decided to quit school in order to let her little brother, Elsword, finish the school.

She was going to have a new life, hopefully not a scheduled life like her time in school. Her family needed more money, so she took a part-time job as a waitress in a restaurant near her house.

Today was her first day at work. Her co-worker looked at her with a smile, "Feel free to ask me if you have any questions. You're our first waitress, after all."

Elesis known her co-worker, Ain, for a long time. He lived next to her house and used to follow Elsword everywhere because he was always putting himself in danger.

"First? I thought that blonde girl worked here?" Elesis asked as she tilted her head.

Ain chuckled at the question, "You mean Chung? It's a he—and he quit the job a few months ago."

Elesis turned to silence. She didn't know whether to ask more about why he quit the job or the gender. She let it go and moved on to her job. For a first timer, she did a great job.

It was a normal job until a little girl with floating devices behind her came. Elesis welcomed her with a bow and smile on her face.

"I want the usual," the girl said with no expression and walked to the seat in the corner. Several monitors came out from her devices and she looked at the data.

Elesis was about to question her, but Ain pat her shoulder from the back, "She meant chocolate cake. Don't mind her."

The waitress needed an explanation, but Ain didn't want to say anything. She walked toward the cashier, which was her boss, "Lu, who's that girl?"

The boss called Lu giggled and glanced at the girl, "Honestly I don't know anything, not even her name. One day she came here and ordered the chocolate cake without bringing any money. I let her go on the first time, but she kept coming here every single day, so I just gave the cake for free."

Elesis didn't find that logical at all. She walked toward the girl and saw her analyzing stuffs, "I heard from my boss about you. Do you like our chocolate cake?"

The girl nodded, kept looking at the monitors. Elesis glanced at it with the hope to understand something, but she didn't. There were "FAIL" everywhere on each different calculations. Elesis looked at the girl, "May I ask what are you doing?"

"Will you believe me?"

Elesis nodded, which was catching the girl's attention from the monitor. "I've seen so many things beyond my logic. I can believe in pretty much everything right now," Elesis explained to the girl who didn't seem to believe she was serious.

The girl lowered her head, "I'm... trying to go back to the past and change my fate."

Elesis nodded and gave a smile to the girl, "That's interesting. Can't wait to see something different when you changed the past."

The girl was surprised by her words. No one ever took her seriously, especially when someone was trying to do something impossible like controlling time.

"Here you go. Your chocolate cake," Ain smiled as he served the chocolate cake and a fresh milk. She didn't order drinks, but the chef usually gave a drink to her. Elesis smiled at the girl again before she left to serve the other customers.

The girl stares back at the screens. She didn't know what she was feeling that someone actually believed and rooted for her. Happy? Confused? Excited?

* * *

In afternoon, the girl left the restaurant. Ain cleaned the table she was sitting, "That's weird. She usually stay here until evening."

Elesis tilted her head. She was still wondering how does one manipulate time and space, and how does it feel to see your own self in another timeline. She looked at Ain, "She does have a unique dream."

Ain chuckled at the words, "You believed that?"

"I do."

Ain stopped cleaning the table and looked at Elesis with serious expression on his face. Elesis sighed, folded her arms, and rolled her eyes, "You're an Angel, our boss is a Demon, our chef is a Half-Demon, my brother has shapeshifter and Nasod as friends. Give me a good reason to not believe that someone could manipulate time."

"Time is something that can't be controlled," Ain tried to give a reason, but Elesis just laughed at it.

* * *

The next day, the girl came back to the restaurant. This time, Elesis served the chocolate cake along with an orange juice. "Here's your usual chocolate cake," Elesis looked at her and realized they were looking at each other. "How was your experiment?" the waitress asked to break the awkward situation.

"Another failure," the girl replied with no expression on her face. She sighed and looked at the screens like she did yesterday.

Elesis blinked her eyes several times. Normally people would be sad or angry over their failures, but for some reason she didn't seem to feel anything about it. The failure might be something that the girl experienced so many times. "May I ask your name? You come here every day, after all."

"Add."

Elesis thought that Add was a weird name for a girl, but she gave a nod and introduced herself. Add looked back at the screens and Elesis took a glance on it, "Why do you want to go back to the past?

"I want my mom to avoid death. She got killed to save me, but there should be another way to get both of us alive," Add answered without looking away from the screens.

Ain looked at them talking for a while. Elesis was smiling for a reason before she walked away and passed him. "You actually talked to that girl?" Ain asked with a confused look.

Elesis giggled at Ain's reaction, "Say you believe in her and you'll find yourself in an interesting conversation."

* * *

"I saw myself being happy with my mom in the past, which means I arrived at another timeline once again," Add sighed, made all the screens disappeared and rest her head on her hand. Ever since that first conversation, Elesis will spare some of her time to talk with her, whether it was just a small talk or a long conversation. Elesis didn't have many things to talk about, so Add did most of the talk.

"I destroyed countless timelines—I destroyed every world that wasn't mine, but I might've visited the same timeline without realizing it," Add said before she drank her lemon squash.

Elesis didn't understand some complicated theories like this one. Add realized it and she continued her words, "I did destroy the world, but the world before the destruction happened might still existed."

The waitress tilted her head, "Why don't you destroy every world before you were born? You should be able to predict the things before you were born with your mom's stories to prevent you from destroying your own timeline."

Add's eyes widen for a moment. She leaned on her chair and folded her arms, "You're right. I never thought of it."

Elesis chuckled at her own idea, "Although there should be an infinite possibilities of different timelines."

Add nodded in agreement. She stared at the woman in front of her and asked if she was happy with her life. Elesis shrugged her shoulders, not even sure with her own feelings. She was living like a robot, but she has to admit that her life got a bit interesting after she met Add.

"I have a question; What if you met another you in this condition?" Elesis stared at Add's eyes, "I mean, the you that is trying to go back to the past. You can't deny that possibility, right?"

The girl startled. Elesis blinked her eyes several times, unsure about her own question. It might be a surprise or a dumb question to Add. "You know... I'm starting to wonder if I couldn't go back to my own timeline, but if I met that other me, we might be able to change each other's timeline," Add smiled a bit. This was the first time Elesis sensed a little hope from the girl.

Elesis smiled back, "Mind telling me why you're trying to be a girl before you succeed on your plan?"

Add blushed a bit and avoided eye contact with Elesis, "Because it's easier to sneak around as a little girl to beg for free food rather than being a boy."

Elesis laughed at the 'girl' happily. This was also the first time Add saw her laugh after all those boring life she experienced. "How old are you anyway?" Elesis asked as she wiped her tears from laughter.

"Twenty one," Add chuckled and left Elesis in shock. The sudden change of her expression made her co-worker curious about what they were talking about. Elesis didn't tell everything about it and left Ain in curiosity.

* * *

A few days later, Elesis felt that something was weird. After the day she gave Add an idea, the 'girl' stopped coming to the restaurant. Usually Ain and Lu were talking about it, but this time was different.

They didn't even know who Add was.

Elesis thought that something might got changed, but she had to forget about it and focus on work.

Sadly she couldn't stop about it, especially when she saw a white haired guy with magenta eyes came to the restaurant. She welcomed him, but the familiar guy didn't seem to recognize her.

"You... are here to order chocolate cake?" Elesis asked with a forced smile on her face.

The guy was surprised with the question. He didn't expect the waitress to know what he was thinking—and it was actually scary when she guessed it right.

Elesis giggled and smiled at him, "I know what your favorite is, Add. What do you want to drink?"

The customer called Add stared at Elesis' eyes, "You're Elesis, then?"

"Oh? I didn't expect you to remember me since you actually changed the past," Elesis smiled wider, felt really happy that the person who changed her boring life was back, "And they said changing the past was impossible. Glad I believed in so many things after all the unbelievable things that happened in the past."

Add laughed maniacally. This was the first time they saw each other with full of expression. Elesis can't help but laugh with him.

"I'll order one more chocolate cake and two blackcurrant teas."

Elesis took a note for the order with confused look, "Who are you going to eat with? Your mom?"

Add narrowed his eyes at her, "You, of course. I have so many things to tell you. Again."

Elesis giggled and gave the order to the chef. She believed in pretty much everything...

...and she finally believed that she can escape from her boring robot-like life.


End file.
